Sur une plage en été
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Fic sans scénario, je préviens...


Sur une plage en été

Source : Fruit Basket                                                   Titre : Sur une plage en été

Ca fait très titre de chanson pas vrai ??

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! Alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori, Shigure et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : ??? Je sais pas encore alors que je commence à taper cette fic sûrement débile

Couple : Shigure X Hatori // Kyô X Tohru // Haru X Yuki // Shishio X Kureno

Déclarations de la ficeuse : pour Steph ^^ (et les fans de FB bien sûr)

Shigure en avait marre de sa petite maison.

En tant ordinaire il l'adorait mais là, c'était un chaos immense.

En effet, Yuki et Kyô n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler pour un oui pour un non.

Ils passaient leurs temps à courtiser Tohru qui montrait une légère inclinaison pour Kyô ce qui n'était pas sans provoquer la jalousie instantanée de Yuki.

Bref, rien n'allait dans cette maison entre ces deux là.

Tohru pouvait calmer Kyô assez facilement mais depuis que Yuki avait compris que Tohru préférait cette saleté de chat à lui, c'était un affront intolérable, il n'écoutait plus personne et prenait la mouche pour rien.

Bref, Shigure vivait un enfer. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister bien longtemps à cette cohue et ce désordre quotidien.

Il fumait cigarette sur cigarette et il était tellement nerveux que Shigure, son amant, ne venait presque plus le voir car il n'était pas reçu comme il devrait.

Shigure devait trouver une solution à cet épineux problème.

Shigure rêvait de revoir son cher Hatori, de le voir sourire et de rester des journées entières avec lui comme ils avaient l'habitude avant que la relation entre Kyô et Yuki ne dégénère complètement.

Soudain, il eu une idée. La famille Soma avait une maison de campagne au bord de la plage.

La voilà la solution !! Inventer Hatori en vacances, rien que tous les deux.

Shigure imaginait Hatori en maillot de bain se prélassant à ses côtés sur la plage, devant une glace ou un repas à deux, allant au cinéma ou bien au théâtre.

Bref, le rêve. De quoi renouer leur relation et d'en profiter au calme.

Il téléphona à son cher et tendre, lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle.

Hatori se laissa convaincre assez facilement et accepta avec un vif plaisir l'invitation de son amoureux.

Les deux hommes préparèrent leurs vacances. Hatori dû mettre Momiji dans le secret car normalement il s'occupait de lui.

Les deux hommes partirent seuls n'informant personne de leurs projets.

Ils passèrent leur première journée au calme, tranquillement.

Shigure était aux anges. Il retrouvait avec plaisir son cher Hatori rien que pour lui, détendu et attentif à ses moindres désirs.

Bref, des vacances en amoureux idéales.

Le lendemain, cela se gâta quand à la stupeur et à l'effarement d'Hatori et de Shigure, Momiji débarqua avec Ayame.

**Momiji** : Guten tag !!

**Hatori** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ??

**Ayame** : Ha chan !! Ne sois pas en colère !! Je t'adore !!

Ayame se précipita dans les bras d'Hatori ce qui ne plu pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à Shigure de nature assez jalouse.

Son humeur se gâta encore quand Ayame en profita pour se lover dans les bras de son amant.

Shigure cru qu'il allait exploser de rage.

Et quand Ayame déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hatori pour ponctuer son bonjour, la moutarde lui monta au nez définitivement et il éclata.

**Shigure **: AYAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!

On aurait dit que des flammes sortaient des yeux de Shigure, ses cheveux s'étaient dressées en sur sa tête et ses dents pointaient.[C1] 

**Shigure **: Lâche Hatori immédiatement !

Le dit Hatori arrivait tant bien que mal à garder son flegme bien que le geste de défense de Shigure lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Ayame du se résoudre à lâcher à contre-cœur Hatori.

**Shigure **: Alors, j'attends des explications !! Et vous avez intérêt à ce qu'elles soient convaincantes !!

Ayame se réfugia derrière Hatori ce qui n'arrangea en rien l'humeur de Shigure.

Momiji réussit à lui répondre en bafouillant.

**Momiji** : Ben on voulait vous tenir compagnie !! On se disait que vous vous ennuierez tout les deux !!

Momiji se tortillait les doigts dans tous les sens un rien anxieux.

Hatori porta sa main à son visage en signe de désespoir.

Shigure, poussa un énorme soupir, avant de crier

**Shigure **: FOUTEZ-NOUS LA PAIX !!!!!!!!

**Momiji** : Mais… mais…

**Shigure **: Il y a pas de mais qui tienne !! Déguerpissez immédiatement !!

Son explosion de colère fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une voiture.

Shishio, Kureno, le coq, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Tohru et Kyô venaient de débarquer.

Ils se changèrent rapidement et se précipitèrent dans l'eau suivi de près par Momiji et Ayame.

Shigure s'écroula sur la plage quasi en pleurs.

Ses vacances en amoureux venaient d'être fichues en l'air par une horde de gamins.

Il allait faire une crise de nerfs sous peu.

Heureusement pour nos amis, Hatori intervient en lui caressant le dos.

**Hatori** : Il n'y a rien à faire. Tu ne pourras pas les faire partir d'ici. C'est trop tard.

Shigure lui lança un regard de chien de cocker battu et pleura sur son épaule tandis qu'Hatori le consolait.

Tohru Honda en maillot de bain rose arriva essoufflée.

**Tohru** : Shigure san, Hatori san, vous allez bien ?? Ca ne vous dérange pas que nous soyons ici ?? Il faisait tellement chaud que quand Momiji nous a proposé de partir à la plage, nous avons tous été soulagé.

**Hatori** : Je comprends.

**Shigure **: Et si ça nous dérange ?? Que feras-tu ??

**Tohru** : Shigure, vous avez toujours le mot pour plaisanter. Venez nous rejoindre !!

Elle partit aussitôt.

Kureno, le coq, toujours aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire arriva.

**Kureno** : Shigure, Hatori, vous allez bien ?? Je suis désolé que les enfants aient décidé de venir en même temps que vous.

**Hatori** : Pourquoi es-tu ici ??

**Kureno** : Comme personne ne savait conduire, Kyô a demandé à Shishio, son professeur de les emmener ici. Alors je les ai accompagné.

**Hatori** : Shishio… Je comprends mieux.

**Kureno** : Je sais fort bien que vous auriez préféré passer vos vacances seuls mais Akito a insisté pour que des adultes surveillent les enfants.

**Shigure **: Je suppose que nous n'avons pas bien le choix ?

**Kureno** : Je le crains.

Shishio, ou de son prénom Kazuma, arriva, enlaçant Kureno qui se mit à sourire, salua les deux hommes.

**Shishio** : Shigure, Hatori, Kureno vous a expliqué la situation ??

Les deux hommes approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

**Shishio** : Faut nous excuser mais Akito a insisté pour que nous accompagnions les enfants.

**Hatori** : Si Akito l'a dit, nous n'avons pas le choix. Je vais lire.

**Shigure **: Je vais travailler à l'intérieur.

Alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient ensemble, Kureno profita d'un moment de solitude avec Kazuma pour l'embrasser.

Ils auraient continué si Hatsuharu – plus communément appelé Haru, ne les avait pas interrompus d'un ton sec.

**Haru** : Dites, vous pourriez faire vos papouilles ailleurs ?? Il y a des mineurs ici !!

**Shishio** : Ca te gênes tant que ça ??

**Haru** : Oui !!

Le ton acide d'Haru surpris les deux hommes mais Kureno déclara derechef.

**Kureno** : Je vais te donner un bon conseil Haru, va voir Yuki et embrasse-le. Après nous en reparlerons, Haru.

Haru passa du blanc au rouge pour repasser au blanc pour s'éloigner en bafouillant.

**Shishio** : Mon cœur, parfois t'es dur.

**Kureno** : Tais-toi et embrasse-moi plutôt.

**Shishio** : Tes désirs sont des ordres…

Il s'exécuta aussitôt.

Haru partit rejoindre Momiji jouant avec Ayame, Kyô flirtait ouvertement avec Tohru qui riait.

Il vit Yuki qui commençait à s'énerver.

Il lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule.

Yuki se retourna.

**Haru** : Tu devineras jamais ce que Kureno m'a ordonné de te faire !!!

Yuki fronça les sourcils.

**Yuki** : Dis.

Haru l'embrassa alors sauvagement.

Yuki s'aperçut qu'il mourrait d'envie de recevoir ce baiser et y répondit avec fougue appuyant son corps contre celui d'Haru.

Tohru fit un signe à Kyô qui se mit à rire en voyant les deux garçons et à faire un clin d'œil aux autres afin qu'ils ne dérangent pas les nouveaux amoureux.

FIN 

Je sais court, trop court mais j'avais peu d'idées,, gomen ,,

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Vous croyez que j'en fait trop ??


End file.
